Dinastía Targaryen
by Ares-sama
Summary: Estaban ocultos esperando el momento adecuado, ahora que la guerra ha comenzado, los Dragones han regresado. Ellos toman lo que deseen, aman con pasión y un fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Jon esta dividido entre ser un Targaryen o un Stark, Aegon teme cometer los errores de su abuelo y Rhaenys solo desea la paz. El problema es que el poder corrompe hasta el mas justo.
1. Un nuevo torneo

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : Estaban ocultos esperando el momento adecuado, ahora que la guerra ha comenzado, los Dragones han regresado. Ellos toman lo que deseen, aman con pasión y un fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Jon esta dividido entre ser un Targaryen o un Stark, Aegon teme cometer los errores de su abuelo y Rhaenys solo desea la paz. El problema es que el poder corrompe hasta el mas justo de los hombres y el deseo puede ser confundido con amor.

Y no hay que olvidar que los Targaryen siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

 **Aviso:** Si quieren disfrutar esta historia olviden el excesivo Honor de Jon Snow. Sigue teniendo fuertes principios pero no al extremo de Ned Stark.

Les recomiendo leer las notas finales.

* * *

I

Su padre parecía la persona menos entusiasta con el torneo que se celebraba en su nombre, para la pequeña Arya era difícil de pensar por que le desagradaba tanto a su padre. Aunque estaba emocionada pero no al nivel de su hermana Sansa con respecto a los caballeros y su gran prepotencia como lo llamaría Arya a ese intento banal de caballerosidad de su parte.

Arya estaba era fascinada por las justas, ver a los escuderos batirse en duelos de espadas detrás de las tiendas era mas emocionante que ver a ese tal Loras Tyrell pavoneando por todos lados con su armadura. Una fina armadura y brillante, la pequeña niña estaba segura que el joven muchacho estaría entre los primeros en caer.

Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio que el crio como lo había llamado en sus pensamientos realmente era excelente en derribar a otros competidores de su caballo.

Hacia ya varios meses que habían partido de Invernalia hacia Desembarco del Rey con el objetivo de que su padre pudiera cumplir sus oficios como mano del Rey. Luego de la muerte del anterior, un gran hombre según su padre cada vez que hacía referencia a Jon Arryn.

Desembarco del Rey era todo lo que no esperaba, la ciudad apestaba a mierda y las personas eran tan desagradables que no podía entender por qué Sansa se sentía tan a gusto en ese ambiente. La mitad de las calles están descubiertas, la tierra y el lodo se mezclaban con la mierda de los caballos o de algo peor en su opinión.

Nunca antes le había gustado que su padre le dijera que no podía ir alguna parte, pero con respeto a salir de la Fortaleza roja era algo que aceptaba. La Fortaleza tenia varios secretos que le gustaba realmente descubrir como las catatumbas subterráneas donde estaban los cráneos de los Dragones.

Soñaba con montar algún día a un dragón como Rhaenys o su hermana Visenya las autenticas reinas guerreras Targaryen. Soñaba con ir más allá de los mares conocidos y explorar un mundo inimaginable.

Podría ir a Invernalia cuando deseara poder ver a sus hermanos que habían quedado atrás a Robb, Bran y su pequeño Rickon. Tal vez incluso con un Dragon podría ir a Essos, conocer las ciudades Libres para poder buscar a su hermano Jon.

Jon había sido su hermano favorito, pero no lo había visto desde hace tres años cuando abandono su hogar para ir a buscar fortuna en el oriente.

Lo extrañaba fuertemente, su único recuerdo de él era "Aguja" la pequeña espada que le había obsequiado la noche que decidió escapar. Si, Jon había ido en busca de fortuna, pero había huido de su hogar y hasta ahora Arya no lo había podido perdonar – Pero lo haría, si el regresara – porque desde el momento de su partida se había sentido totalmente abandonada por la única persona que siempre pensó que la entendería.

Su hermana Sansa la había despertado esa mañana realmente temprano, era el momento de ir rápidamente hacia los campamentos y ver el torneo en su recta final. Los momentos para que los verdaderos caballeros o aspirantes de los siete reinos compitieran.

Arya no entendía por que era aquello emocionante, tal vez los combates lo eran, pero cuando Sansa comenzaba hablar sobre como esperaba ser coronada como Reina del Amor y la Belleza. En verdad no entendía que emoción podría tener aquello, en especial teniendo en cuenta que los sueños de Sansa incluían que fuera Joffrey quien la coronara.

Pero el no estaba participando, tampoco el Rey. Era algo desilusionante se decía que el Rey Robert había sido un gran guerrero, pero ahora, solo era un viejo gordo que apenas podía caber en su silla.

Entonces esa mañana había salido de sus habitaciones acompañadas de sus dos Lobos Huargo, Nymeria y Dama. Una petición de su padre para que no se separaran de ellos y Arya le encantaba esa idea, especialmente porque Joffrey parecía temerles, también la reina quería sus compañeros lo mas lejos posibles de ella y Arya no le agradaba la reina y menos su hijo.

No le había agradado cuando salieron de Invernalia y menos cuando había propuesto que Arya debería estar buscando pronto un prometido, realmente odiaba a la mujer.

Solo podía dar un breve suspiro pensando en las palabas de su padre sobre que eso era asunto totalmente suyo y Arya agradeció por ello.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió sobre sus hombros la mano de su padre quien acaba de llegar para sentarse a su lado y de Sansa haciendo que la Septa tuviera que tomar una de las sillas mas ocultas para darle espacio a su señor.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió, ahora estaba bien. Sus preocupaciones por la reina habían quedado a un lado cuando sintió a su padre, además de ello Nymeria parecía emocionada bajo las gradas.

"¡Van a comenzar!"

El grito de jubilo de su hermana hizo que la atención regresara a los eventos recientes. Las Justas iban a comenzar en esos momentos, Gregor Clegane se iba a enfrentar a Ser Hugh del valle, su padre parecía estar totalmente incomodo por esto.

El enfrentamiento comenzó, ambos caballeros azotaron sus caballos y estos cabalgaron al galope rápidamente ocasionando un fuerte choque entre ambos.

La lanza de Gregor llego directamente al rostro de Hugh ocasionando que fuera enviado contra el suelo. Un parte de la lanza parecía haberse roto y quedado atrapada en la garganta del joven caballero, se escucho un fuerte gemido y un breve grito por parte de su hermana Sansa.

Pero Arya estaba emocionada de cierta manera, miro con asombro como algunos campesinos tenían la decencia de tomar el cuerpo y arrastrarlo fuera de la arena mientras Ser Gregor se movía de un lado al otro en su caballo declarándose campeón.

Así que ese era aquel hombre a quien llamaban la montaña pensó con interés Arya.

Ni se molestaron en limpiar la sangre en la arena, la gente prontamente se entusiasmó para el siguiente encuentro. Un caballero misterioso pensó muchos pues este no había sido anunciado, su padre miro con poco entusiasmo, tenía un árbol sonriendo en su escudo y todas las personas parecían haber puesto incomodas incluso el mismo Rey.

Pero la leyenda decía que el caballero tenia pertrechos de varias armaduras y este extraño caballero tenia una armadura que Arya podría fácilmente confundir con la que usaría un caballero del norte. Tal vez de la casa Manderly, era mas cuero que armadura salvo por su yelmo y sus hombreras.

"¡Que imprudencia!"

Su padre parecía totalmente molesto, mientras miraba al contrincante de caballero misterioso. Era Jory Cassel, el comandante de la guardia de su padre, claramente Arya iba apoyar a uno de los suyos.

"Ya vieron el cabello de su escudero, es increíble"

Arya se levanto de su asiento para verlo, su hermana Sansa tenía razón era increíble era totalmente azul, nunca pensó que existiera esa tonalidad de cabello en alguna persona.

"¡Extranjeros en busca de gloria!"

La mirada de su padre fue de desagrado hacia el caballero, algo en este ocasionaba molestia en Ned Stark, pero Arya no lo entendía, tal vez por que en el Torneo de Harrenhal hubo un caballero misterioso que también había usado un árbol sonriente en su escudo – El mismo torneo donde mi Tía Lyanna había sido avergonzada ante todos los reinos – Arya tenia claro que este caballero no iba hacer de su agrado.

La Justa continuo y para la sorpresa de muchos incluyendo a su padre. Este caballero había desmontado fácilmente a Jory con una sola lanza, luego de ello prosiguieron los combates siendo Loras Tyrell el predilecto por los espectadores, Gregor La Montaña era claramente el competidor mas peligroso, Jaime Lannister tenía poco interés en el torneo, pero su maestría había sido suficiente para llevarlo a las siguientes rondas.

Mientras que el caballero Misterioso a quien ahora la gente gritaba con ánimos acaba de derribar aun miembro de la guardia real. El Rey parecía realmente furioso con esa figura, todos comenzaban a susurrar que podría significar que un nuevo evento de gran importancia como en Harrenhal iba a comenzar.

Su padre quien hacía unos días tenía poco o ningún interés sobre el torneo había estado con ellas todo el transcurso de la mañana y medio día. Mas de una docena de concursantes había transcurrido en ese momento, solo quedaban unos cuantos y pues claro todos querían saber quien iba a ser coronada como la Reina de Amor y la Belleza.

Para Arya no había pasado desapercibido las miradas entre el Caballero del Árbol sonriente y su escudero, parecía ser que se comunicaban por medio de estas. Ese escudero que tenia un rostro amable y hasta algo delicado en su opinión cambiaba a uno salvaje cuando veía a La Montaña cerca.

Los combates prosiguieron. Ser Gregor acaba de ser derrumbado por Loras Tyrell en un acto realmente sorprendente, Arya no podía creerlo, la montaña había caído pero lo siguiente fue más inesperado, este había asesinado a su Corcel y había caminado encolerizado contra el chico Loras.

Sansa grito y le dijo a su padre que hiciera algo, pero este estaba realmente anonado sin poder decir algo, de seguro no esperaba que le obedecieran o tenía una opinión mala entre ambos. Fue el grito del rey y la intervención rápida del hermano de la Montaña, Sandor Clegane quienes tuvieron un breve pero intenso combate.

Arya intento ver las reacciones de todos que no dudo en levantarse de su asiento, pero su padre rápidamente la había vuelto a sentar. Algo no estaba bien, su padre había llamado a su guardia, parecía tener su mirada fija en Jaime Lannister que iba a combatir contra el caballero misterioso.

El Rey parecía estar en euforia pidiendo mas combates, la Reina para su sorpresa había regresado de su ausencia auto impuesta por los actos deshonrosos de su esposo. Vio con felicidad a su hermano, si Arya también viera competir a uno de sus hermanos no dudaría en estar realmente alegre y apoyarlo con fuerza.

Jaime conocido como el Matarreyes parecía poco entusiasmado, pero su sonrisa permaneció en todo momento e incluso pudo jurar que cuando se puso su yelmo esta permanecía. Ambos caballeros cabalgaron uno contra el otro, con sus lanzas alzadas en su pecho y un fuerte choque provino entre ambos.

Las lanzas fueron rotas pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberse visto afectado, era la primera vez en todo el torneo que alguien conseguía llevarlos a una segunda lanza. Arya se emocionó, también su hermana Sansa, pero la mirada todavía de su padre entre cerrada hacia ambos hombres le daba una mala sensación.

Fue solo en la cuarta lanza que el Caballero Sonriente apunto directamente al rostro de Jaime este por esquivar la estocada termino en el suelo. La reina dio un fuerte grito que fue opacado por la risa y la gritería de su marido.

Sansa se había levantado e incluso llevado sus manos a la boca. Todos miraban al hijo predilecto de Tywin en el suelo, solo fue unos breves segundos después que Jaime se había levantado y quitado su yelmo.

Su sonrisa ya no estaba y claramente estaba molesto. No dudo en lanzar el yelmo contra el suelo y soltar varias correas de su armadura mientras se retiraba realmente molesto.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó, la gente estaba emocionada – Sansa había hablado sobre los actos deshonrosos del caballero misterioso – Pero Arya pensó que el favorito de Sansa, Loras Tyrell había usado una yegua en celo para hacer caer a la Montaña de su Corcel.

El Rey rugió exigiendo que se diera el encuentro final. Arya mostro poco interés en esos momentos, menos cuando Loras había prometido a su hermana nombrarla cuando según sus palabras le recordara al extraño cuál era su lugar.

El inicio no había sido tan emocionante según su padre ambos caballeros se habían estado probando. El encuentro continuo, pero fue entonces que ambos caballeros habían conseguido chocar sus lanzas, estas se rompieron. El mismo acto prosiguió dos veces más y la gente parecía emocionada todos menos los guardias, los cuales habían comenzado aumentar.

Algo estaba pasando, no se sentía realmente cómoda con la mirada de su padre y como todos estaban listos para saltar sobre la arena – Los caballeros misteriosos no son bien recibidos en los torneos – eso era algo que cualquier persona podría entender.

Estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no sintió el grito de los espectadores y la sorpresa de muchos en especial de Renly Baratheon cuando Loras Tyrell había caído al suelo.

Se escucho un fuerte grito por parte del Rey quien parecía estar realmente ebrio y miraba al caballero como si se tratara de una presa de Caza. Su padre le toco el hombro le había susurrado algo a su hermana.

"¡Deben marcharse!"

Había susurrado, pero no había quedado tiempo alguno de responder, vio como el caballero se acercaba donde estaban con su lanza sosteniendo la corona de flores – De seguro iba a coronar a Sansa – Pensó Arya pero su sorpresa y la del público se hizo visible.

El Caballero puso una corona en su cabeza y la proclamo con fuerza como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza – Entonces todas las sonrisas murieron en esos momentos – Muchos no dudaron en mirar al rey como si un fuerte recuerdo lo estuviera golpeando en esos momentos.

Sansa estaba realmente sorprendida y la septa había decidido aparecer en esos momentos para tomar a la niña. Su padre se había levantado violentamente a punto de gritar con fuerza de una manera que nunca antes había imaginado.

Pero Arya no pensaba en esos eventos, esa voz – Es imposible – La voz de ese caballero mientras la coronaba era demasiado familiar.

Varios soldados caminaron hacia el caballero y este parecía estar tranquilo, se quito el yelmo y este cayó al suelo haciendo que el sonido metálico de este fuera lo único que resonara.

Una sonrisa demasiado familiar, una mirada penetrante sobre ella. Pero Arya conocía esos risos, esa nariz y esos ojos morados oscuros que todos confundían con el gris.

"¡Jon!"

Susurro con alegría mientras sostenía con fuerza la corona sobre su cabeza.

"Hola hermanita"

El ambiente pareció entonces tranquilizarse, Arya no parecía creerlo y grito con mas fuerza el nombre de su hermano y e intento abalanzarse sobre el pero su padre la detuvo o hubiera caído sobre la arena por la distancia entre el caballo y su hermano. Este se rio con fuerza y ambos parecían realmente felices.

El rey pareció realmente aburrido en esos momentos, diciendo algo sobre que le explicaran quien era el muchacho.

Rápidamente su padre había explicado a los interesados que era su hijo, su bastardo había dicho con voz apagada y poco entusiasta. Sansa claramente parecía poco cómoda en la repentina presencia de su medio hermano.

Y la mirada de su padre, era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Uno que nunca pensó que volvería a ver y de seguro no deseaba.

Las personas fueron perdiendo el interés en el evento, no era una canción que se cantaría en futuras generaciones o iba a ocurrir una batalla entre el misterioso caballero y algunos guardias. Solo era otro hermano nombrando a su hermana.

* * *

II

Ned había tenido problemas para conseguir que su hija menor abandonara la habitación, estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a su hermano y tenia aun la corona de flores que ocasionaba que cada vez que la viera una gran incomodidad se generara en él.

Arya quería saber dónde había estado, que le contara sus historias y aventuras para que le perdonara por haberse ido y no vuelto a escribir. Jon parecía reírse levemente ante el ataque de preguntas de Arya y no parecía incomodo ante la mirada de indiferencia que Sansa le estaba dando como cuando eran niños.

El señor de Invernalia y mano del Rey había tenido problemas, pero había conseguido que su hija pudiera abandonar la habitación y dejarlo a solas con Jon.

Como hablar con el niño, la ultima vez que lo había visto era solo un chico verde de tan solo catorce años. Ahora era tan alto como él, tenía una pequeña barba opacando partes de su rostro, pero aun así lo reconociera fácilmente, Arya lo había hecho.

"No pensé que te volvería a ver"

Su voz tenia dolor al reconocer que siempre había sido un temor oculto de su padre, miro la reacción de Jon, pero este había desviado la mirada – Al igual que su Madre – Lo cual no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

"Lamento la forma como me fui, solo pensé que era lo correcto y aun lo creo, quería encontrar mi propio camino"

Ned gruño por lo bajo sabiendo que era un muchacho demasiado terco para su propio bien, quería preguntarle y a la vez reclamarle tantas cosas.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a cabalgar así?"

Donde aprendiste a luchar de esa forma, como es que eres tan bueno en las justas y si se atrevía a responder que era algo de familia de seguro golpearía su cabeza con algo.

"En la compañía Dorada"

Jon había dicho sin darle mucha importancia y Ned se sintió un poco incomodo ante la mención del mejor ejercito mercenario de todo Essos, famoso por luchar por dragones negros, aunque Jon no era exactamente uno.

"¿Mercenario? ¿Ese es el camino que querías encontrar cuando te fuiste?"

Se sintió cansado en esos momentos, busco donde sentarse y cuando encontró dejo caer todo su peso mientras miraba al niño que tenía enfrente.

"Fue lo mejor que encontré en esos momentos, fui realmente bueno, luego abandone la compañía Dorada cuando termino mi contrato de un año con ellos, me uní a la Compañía de la Rosa"

La compañía de la Rosa era el grupo mas famoso entre los norteños. Creada con el único fin de recibir a todos los hijos de norte que habían perdido su camino, también famosos por ser fundada por un bastardo Stark y su gran odio hacia los Targaryen y Ned no se sintió cómodo ante ello.

"No tenias motivos para irte, hubieras sido feliz en Invernalia Jon"

Jon puso con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa e intento no mirar directamente al hombre que más había respetado en toda su vida.

"Para vivir una mentira, para que las miradas de Lady Catelyn me persiguieran y luego cuando no estuvieras, yo fuera enviado a ese Muro de Hielo a pudrirme"

Ned se levanto apresuradamente, le dolía que Jon tuviera esos pensamientos por más sinceros que el muchacho los sintiera.

"Hubieras tenido honor en la guardia de la Noche, no ser un mercenario común y corriente"

"Soy el comandante de la compañía Lord Stark, no un vulgar mercenario, tal vez si fuera realmente vuestro hijo el honor tuviera una gran importancia para mi"

La mirada de Ned lo hizo retroceder un poco, recordando esos días de su infancia cuando era atrapado en alguna travesura con Robb o con Arya, la mirada penetrante de su padre juzgándolo.

"Ya veo, vaya parece ser que has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe"

Ned cerro los ojos derrotado, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y sacaba varios documentos, tenia mucho trabajo que organizar, muchos deberes que cumplir.

Jon permaneció en un silencio incomodo mientras esperaba que su padre adoptivo terminara de organizar sus documentos.

"Quiero que me regreses lo que tomaste la noche que te fuiste, todo lo que sacaste de la tumba de Lyanna"

Jon se mostro desafiante como la noche cuando fue a preguntarle sobre su madre y había sido tan estúpido como para decirle la verdad. Recordó el sonido en los establos, la alertad de los guardias y de como lo primero que había hecho en esos momentos había sido correr hacia la tumba de su hermana para encontrarla abierta y sin ninguna de sus pertenencias en ella.

"¡No!"

Ned esperaba esa negativa, pero nunca el tono con el que había venido.

"Es lo único que me queda de ella"

Y su mirada había cambiado a la de un chico abatido, en esos momentos sus ojos le recordaron a los de Lyanna mientras le suplicaba a su padre que no la casara con Robert.

Ned no quiso hablar mas sobre ello. Ni de la espada, los Huevos, el arpa y los documentos que había ocultado en la tumba de Lyanna. Tenia miedo del motivo de su regreso, después de todo como había desaparecido ahora había regresado, sin decir ni una palabra, ni cuales eran sus intenciones, pero seguía siendo su sobrio, seguía siendo lo único que quedaba de su hermana.

"Siempre serás mi hijo Jon, lamento los errores que pude haber cometido contigo, solo te pido que te detengas a pensar en tus actos, la gente hará preguntas por la forma como ingresaste al torneo y muchos pudieron haber visto algo de ese hombre que te engendro cuando coronaste a Arya"

El chico solo le sonrió mientras tomaba la bolsa de cuero con su premio, mirándole fijamente.

"Nunca pondría a Arya en peligro jamás a ella"

El muchacho abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes voltear su mirada al hombre que lo había criado como suyo.

"Tengo que regresar a Essos pronto, mi compañía espera un importante contracto y yo debo estar presente"

Ambos hombres se vieron por una ultima vez en esos momentos.

"Siempre te veré como mi padre"

Susurro lentamente Jon arrepentido por su anterior ataque de palabras que había dicho, solo camino hacia la salida de la habitación donde en la sala Arya se abalanzó sobre este, compartió los últimos momentos con ella. Y esos momentos se convirtieron en horas hasta que le dijo que tenia que irse, Arya protesto y juro que iría con él.

"Nos veremos pronto hermanita, tengo que resolver asuntos importantes en la ciudad, mañana será la competencia de combate, mi escudero luchara en ellas, por que nos vas y consigues que Sansa vaya"

A pesar de la petición, Arya asintió emocionada. Aun tenia su corona de flores y Jon le sonrió por ultima vez, mientras se despedía de ella.

* * *

III

Camino por las frías calles hasta que llego a una posada donde toco dos veces y el sonido del otro lado fue una respuesta con varios toques, solo cuando susurro en el lenguaje de la vieja Valyria la puerta se había abierto.

"Tardaste demasiado"

Jon intento no molestarse por las palabras de Jon Connington, mientras ingresaba a la taberna y observaba a los presentes. Miro a quien supuestamente era su escudero quien estaba cantando animadamente y se detuvo solo para verle.

"Ven, ven hermano, canta conmigo nuestras voces juntas animaran hasta el frió corazón de nuestro amado Ser Connington"

Jon solo soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Baja de la mesa Aegon, este plan, todo esto es una locura, no debí haberte apoyado"

Su hermano se rió con fuerza mientras soltaba la jarra de cerveza.

"Dicen que la locura esta en nuestra familia hermano, solo piensa cuando los Ciervos y los Leones vean como nos robamos a su prometida Lobo en sus propias narices"

Jon miro con temor a la idea de su hermano mayor, Aegon el legitimo heredero de los siete reinos estaba celebrando un robo que aún no habían cometido. La única razón por la cual había accedido a esto era para poner a salvo a su hermana Arya, cuando llegue el momento los dragones surcaran los cielos y las llamas incendiaran a los siete reinos.

Aquellos que no se arrodillen ante los Targaryen sufrirán, eso incluyendo a su propia sangre y tenía miedo, temor ante ello. Tres dragones habían puesto a los siete reinos de rodillas, no quería pensar en lo que cinco de ellos podrían hacer.

Tomo con fuerza la cerveza que su hermano le había ofrecido. Cuando tenia catorce, cuando huyo a Essos en busca de sus tíos, los pajaritos de Varys lo contactaron, por que el pequeño lobo huye de su manada le había dicho el eunuco cuando se encontró con ellos.

Me ofrecieron Invernalia cuando pensaron que era el bastardo de Eddard Stark, cuando vieron quien era realmente las cosas cambiaron. No fue difícil para ellos darse cuenta, tenia dos huevos de dragón en mi saco después de todo.

Me llevaron con mis hermanos, si ellos estaban vivos. Aegon y Rhaenys, los niños asesinados por los Lannister habían sido señuelos, en realidad sus hermanos habían sido sacados de la capital días antes, lamentablemente Elia no, ella había sido el señuelo definitivo.

Viserys y Daenerys deben estar marchando hacia Astapor para contratar a los Inmaculados. Había sido difícil teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Daenerys detestaba a los esclavistas, algo entendible teniendo en cuenta que la querían casar con un salvaje Dothraki a cambio de un ejército.

Al menos el matrimonio no se efectuó, pero no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que su Tía estaba mas de acuerdo con casarse con su hermano, no es que no le agradara su tío Viserys, pero el hombre estaba muy obsesionado con las tradiciones Targaryen.

"¿Qué piensas hermano?"

Jon volteo a mirar la sonrisa de Aegon y este solo negó con el rostro, no tenía importancia pronto recuperaría el trono de su familia.

"¡No lastimes a Sansa!"

Aegon lo miro seriamente en esos momentos.

"Jamás lastimaría a tu familia hermano, somos mejores que nuestro abuelo"

Jon asintió levemente mientras caminaba con su hermano quien parecía realmente feliz en esos momentos, debe ser algo bueno que no se sienta tan cohibido como lo hace siempre en Essos debido a las constantes ordenes de Ser Connington.

"Este plan es una locura, si tuvieran algo de cerebro los dos, tomaríamos un barco rápidamente antes de que…"

La puerta resonó con fuerza en esos momentos, Aegon puso la cerveza aun lado, mientras Jon tomaba una espada en su estuche y se la pasaba a su hermano. Jon podría ser el mejor espadachín de ambos hermanos, pero Aegon era alguien de cuidado.

Jon connington los miro ambos culpándoles en esos momentos, pregunto detrás de la puerta de quien se trataba y solo escucho unas palabras en valyrio. Ambos hermanos se miraron por sorpresa en esos momentos, hasta que la puerta se hubiera abierto.

El hombre que ingresaba era la persona que menos esperaba, esa mirada penetrante sobre ambos. Jon Connington no decía absolutamente nada en esos momentos, estaba como disfrutando la situación.

Delante de ellos con ropa de humilde se encontraba Ser Barristan Selmy, el anciano los miro a ambos con interés en esos momentos hasta que maldijo por debajo algo que sorprendió al protector de ambos príncipes Targaryen.

"Que pensaron que algo de cabello azul iba a confundirme cuando tiene la misma apariencia de su padre, y tú eres igual a tu madre nunca pensando con determinación las cosas"

Ser Barristan no podía creerlo en verdad, había encontrado a los hijos de Rhaegar con vida, había sospechado que algo andaba mal cuando apareció un caballero misterioso, el era uno de los pocos junto con ser Arthur que sabían realmente la identidad del Caballero del árbol sonriente.

Aegon sonrió con entusiasmo al ver al hombre enfrente de ellos, parecía ser que el mejor caballero de los siete reinos había venido a unírseles. Pero para Jon era algo malo, tal vez habían sido mas imprudentes de lo que había pensado.

Si el nos reconoció, estoy seguro que otros lo harán, deben abandonar la ciudad prontamente. Debe escribirle pronto a Rhaenys que estaba oculta en los desiertos de Dorne con sus dragones.

Aun no era tiempo de comenzar su guerra pensó Jon, no mientras mi tío y mis primas puedan ser usadas como rehenes.

 **Notas del autor.**

Bueno un capitulo que llevo organizando hace tiempo, en especial tenia dudas sobre la parte del torneo pero creo que me quedo al menos como esperaba.

Pronto explicare como terminaron Jon y Aegon en Desembarco del Rey para el torneo, digamos que un hermano persiguió al otro para que no hiciera una estupidez. También explicare en breves momentos como fueron esos tres años de Jon en Essos.

Tal vez esta es mi primera historia donde tengo las parejas totalmente definidas. Quienes me han leído con anterioridad saben que me gusta a veces poner parejas poco conocidas. Es un inicio algo sencillo pero pronto verán algo de acción.

Mis otras historias están proceso de actualización esperen pronto leer nuevos capítulos.


	2. Parte I: Saga Essos

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : Estaban ocultos esperando el momento adecuado, ahora que la guerra ha comenzado, los Dragones han regresado. Ellos toman lo que deseen, aman con pasión y un fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Jon esta dividido entre ser un Targaryen o un Stark, Aegon teme cometer los errores de su abuelo y Rhaenys solo desea la paz. El problema es que el poder corrompe hasta el mas justo de los hombres y el deseo puede ser confundido con amor.

Y no hay que olvidar que los Targaryen siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

 **Resumen capitulo:** El lobo blanco comienza a recordar como comenzó su viaje, de como se canso de ser un bastardo y decidió ir a buscar la verdad que se le había estado ocultando.

Sangre y Fuego era el credo en el que muchos creían y morirían por este.

 **Aviso:** Si quieren disfrutar esta historia olviden el excesivo Honor de Jon Snow, Sigue teniendo fuertes principios pero no al extremo de Ned Stark. El primer capitulo de esta historia fue como un breve avance de los planes Targaryen, de la clase de hombre que se había convertido Jon, ahora veremos como llego a ser quien es y como se encontró con su familia.

Les recomiendo leer las notas finales.

* * *

I

Observo en silencio las llamas de la chimenea, mientras con una palanca metálica removía el carbón para que el fuego no se apagara. Sus pensamientos estaban totalmente enfocados en el pasado, no podía ignorarlo e intentar huir de este no era posible, sobre como todo había cambiado hacia ya varios años atrás.

El día que supo la verdad de su madre pensó con tristeza Jon mientras intentaba ignorar a su hermano Aegon por la emoción que emanaba ante la presencia de Ser Barristan, intentaba no recordar a su otro hermano, la persona con quien había crecido y había llegado a compartir todos sus sueños y temores.

Su hermano o primo como quisiera llamarlo, Robb era una persona a la cual siempre había respetado y llegado amar, hubo una época en que había esperado que llegaría el día en que podría probarse a si mismo hacerse un nombre e incluso ser un caballero, para poder luchar por por el norte y por los Stark, pero nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a cambiar tanto.

Lucharía por un hermano, pero el que nunca pensó que tendría, lucharía por una casa por no por la de su madre – Ella estaría desilusionada – pensó mientras veía seguidamente las llamas arder y consumir todo lo que era arrojado a la madera.

Y recordó todo nuevamente de como había comenzado su viaje tres años atrás.

 **Tres años antes**

Tomo la pequeña espada de madera entre sus manos mientras intentaba no ocultar la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro al ver la emoción que su hermana que poco intentaba ocultar, para Jon la idea de entrenar a Arya era tal vez demasiado riesgoso si Lady Stark llegara a descubrirlos, pero claramente todas las dudas se disipaban cuando veía a su hermana pequeña intentar sostener su espada y combatir en contra de él.

Jon se reía ante los intentos fallidos de Arya por golpearlo a pesar de sus intentos de enseñarle como debería al menos moverse, pero Arya no parecía escucharlo simplemente se movía alzaba su espada de madera e intentaba golpearla con esta sin importar el lugar, aunque preferiblemente su abdomen.

Ya estaba entrada la noche así que esperaba que no fueran descubiertos, tenían poca luz lo reconocía, pero había traído varias antorchas en un breve intento por iluminar los establos para que su hermana pudiera practicar en paz. Pronto le daría su obsequio, una pequeña espada larga y delgada como ella.

Pero estaba algo dudoso simplemente Arya parecía mas bailando o danzando a su alrededor que combatiendo, tal vez intentaba usar su agilidad a su favor lo cual era algo bueno pensó Jon en un breve intento por ver el lado positivo de los juegos de su hermana.

Al final Arya soltó su espada y se abalanzó contra su hermano en un intento por derribarlo y Jon por unos segundos debido a la sorpresa estuvo a punto de caer sobre el heno seco donde solían dormir los caballos.

Ambos se rieron e intentaban mantener sus risas lo más bajas que pudieran, pero no pudieron, pronto se soltó una gran carcajada entre ambos y al final escucharon ruidos proviniendo del castillo.

Jon miro Arya y con su mirada le hizo entender que era tiempo de irse, su pequeña hermana salió corriendo rápidamente sabiendo la ruta de escape y Jon se apresuró a apagar las antorchas que estaban cerca, era el momento que huyera también usando la noche para tapar sus huellas no sin antes tomar las espadas de practica que habían sido dejadas aun lado.

Solo podía confiar en la fría noche y que la oscuridad de esta le protegiera. No es que a Jon le molestara, por alguna extraña razón era muy tolerante al frio intenso e igualmente parecía incluso disfrutarlo, a veces sencillamente dormía sin prenda alguna y con las ventanas de su habitación abiertas para que pudiera sentir los vientos helados de norte.

El camino era tranquilo, sin mucha sorpresa y tal vez se había imaginado el ruido anterior. Pero entonces vio a una pequeña luz, vio a un hombre caminando con una antorcha pequeña.

Llevo por instinto su mano a su cintura y se sintió tonto, como podría olvidar que no tenia hierro real en esos momentos. Solo una espada de madera y no creía que pudiera hacerle mucho a ese hombre misterioso, pero aun así decidido seguirlo.

Camino a unos pasos de distancia entre ellos, y miro con sorpresa como esa persona entraba a las criptas de los Stark – Acaso seria algún miembro del castillo o su familia – Tal vez era su padre pensó Jon era la única persona aparte de sus hermanos que tenia permitido ingresar a ese lugar.

Tal vez lo mejor era retirarse pensó, pero algo dentro de él le llamaba. Que debía seguirlo y tomando valor decidió hacerlo, tal vez no era su padre y era su deber detener a esa persona pensó Jon, como una forma de convencerse a si mismo de que debería seguir a ese individuo.

Cuando bajo lentamente las escaleras pudo ver a la distancia totalmente enfocado en la estatua de una mujer a su padre. Eddard Stark estaba mirando fijamente a la estatua de su hermana Lyanna sin percatarse de la presencia de Jon.

El viejo Ned pasaba sus manos por el rostro tallado de su hermana mientras intentaba recordar como era realmente, tal vez su sonrisa ante una estatua cuya única expresión era la tristeza que emanaba.

"¡Lyanna!"

Ese susurro ocasiono que Jon mirara atentamente, oculto detrás de una de las estatuas de sus antepasados como su padre miraba e intentaba hablar con su hermana. Jon sintió un gran dolor por su padre – Tanto la amaste padre – Jon no quería imaginar lo que sentiría si alguna vez llegara a perder a Robb o Arya, estaba seguro que haría lo mismo que su tío Brandon cabalgaría hacia la muerte misma para recuperarlos, aunque con un ejército detrás de sí.

Una pequeña risa triste intento no crear puesto que no esperaba que alguien quisiera seguir a un bastardo.

"No sabes cómo me gustaría que vieras en el hombre que se está convirtiendo tu hijo"

Jon alzo su rostro, sus ojos se ancharon con sorpresa ante esas noticias acaso acaba de decir que su tía Lyanna había tenido un hijo, pero eso sería imposible pensó, puesto que todos conocían la trágica historia de su tía.

Al menos que fuera posible y entonces se sintió enfermo al pensar en el gran dolor que debió haber sentido su padre al saber que su dulce hermana había dado a luz a un bastardo real y Jon se preguntaba en esos momentos donde estaría aquel muchacho y como es que su padre podría conocerlo.

Como podría ocultar a un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos purpuras como decían las historias sobre los Targaryen.

Su padre le dio una ultima mirada a la estatua de su hermana y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente entonces Jon entro en pánico puesto que sabía que sería visto, se levantó rápidamente para escapar o seria castigado pero su apresurada reacción había hecho que su padre reaccionara por instinto haciendo que moviera la antorcha apresuradamente contra quien pensaba que era una atacante.

Pero Ned alcanzo a distinguir a Jon a tiempo, aunque no paso desapercibido como este había intentado detener la antorcha con su propia mano, esa mano que ahora estaba sosteniendo con fuerza parecía ser que el golpe lo había lastimado.

"¡Jon!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ven déjame mirarte muchacho?"

Rápidamente dejo la antorcha a un lado para mirar la muñeca izquierda del chico para su sorpresa solo estaba algo lastimada, pero era por el golpe entonces pensó con cierto temor.

"¡No arde!" 

Dijo con sorpresa Jon al notar como su mano había hecho contacto con el fuego, pero solo había sentido el golpe de la madera que debía estar en llamas.

Estaba asustado pensó mientras observaba con preocupación la mirada poco disimulada de horror que estaba generando su padre.

"¡Fue una suerte! ¡Tuviste suerte!"

Sintió como era ayudado a ponerse de pie, miro con determinación su muñeca, pero ante eso su padre lo obligo a bajarla inmediatamente.

"No paso nada Jon, pero dime por que estabas aquí" 

Jon dejo atrás sus preocupaciones e intento inventar una historia, pero ante la mirada tan penetrante que su padre le estaba dando era obvia que no creía nada, al final termino contándole todo sobre sus clases con Arya.

Su padre pareció sorprendido, pero luego solo siguió caminando sin decir nada más, diciéndole que no volviera a entrar a ese lugar sin él.

Jon camino en silencio hasta sus habitaciones sorprendido por la reacción de su padre, esperaba un regaño o incluso un castigo severo, pero solo le había dado una mirada, nunca antes la había visto como una mezcla de preocupación y a la vez de temores. Intento dormir esa noche, pero no pudo, el dolor en su muñeca había desaparecido realmente hacia poco, pero la sensación del fuego tocando su piel y que este no le afectara era algo que no comprendía.

Los días continuaron sin mucho cambio, le había dicho a su hermanita que tendría que esperar algo de tiempo para ver si su padre hablaría con alguno de los dos. Arya claramente le había dicho que debía aprender a mentir a lo que Jon respondería que no había honor en eso, pero tal vez debería aprender un poco al menos para no meter a su hermana en problemas.

Quería hablar con su padre en esos momentos, preguntarle que había pasado esa noche, pero este actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido – Tal vez todo había sido un sueño – pensó tiempo después Jon, puesto por que su padre actuaria de esa manera.

Jon camino en silencio y fue hacia su habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había encendido su chimenea, deseaba algo de luz en su fría habitación puesto que sentía que realmente la soledad lo inundaba esa noche.

Al principio intento leer, trajo de la biblioteca algunos escritos y sin darse cuenta había un libro sobre la conquista de Aegon Targaryen. No era de sus reyes favoritos, personalmente prefería a Daeron I quien había lanzado la mas grandiosa conquista sobre Dorne, aunque el maestre le había dicho que los actos de Daeron habían ocasionado la muerte de casi veinte mil hombres.

Si Daeron hubiera tenido dragones claramente no hubiera fallado y algo en esos pensamientos le sorprendió. Su tía Lyanna había tenido un hijo, su padre parecía tener contacto con él.

Seria posible que su padre estuviera conspirando con los Targaryen para derrocar a su amigo el Rey, no, eso era sencillamente imposible pensó Jon, de seguro tendrá al chico escondido por su propia seguridad. Todos conocían el odio del Rey Robert hacia los Targaryen, los últimos que quedaban estaban en Essos.

La vieja reina Rhaella quien había conseguido escapar con un bebe, una recién nacida y su segundo hijo varón, huyeron hacia las ciudades libres con el apoyo de los últimos caballeros leales a los dragones antes de que Stannis tomara la isla de Rocadragón.

Había historias de como los actuales Targaryen eran llamados la realeza mendiga que intentaban huir de una ciudad a otra de los asesinos que se escondían detrás de las sombras. Jon se preguntó qué pasaría si ellos regresaran a Poniente a reclamar el trono, que haría su padre y su sobrino misterioso.

Jon cerro el libro sin mucho interés, tal vez debería dormir pensó, pero un breve recuerdo cruzo por su mente – Los Dragones no arden – Era una vieja leyenda popular, que había más posibilidades que estos murieran por asfixiados por los humos o en casos demasiados extremos debido a una llamarada tan potente que seria imposible de soportar.

Se decía que después de la tragedia de Refugio Estival los cuerpos del Rey Aegon V y el príncipe Duncan Targaryen estaban aun reconocibles, muchos hablaban de que ello era imposible, pero si el rumor se había originado y luego expandido a lo largo del reino, debió haber tenido algo de cierto para que estos comenzaran.

Los dragones no se queman y un gran vacío inundo su estomago en esos momentos. Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando se levanto e intento no pensar en esa loca leyenda de los delirios de una familia enferma debido al constante incesto entre hermanos, pero aun así camino hacia la chimenea – Antiguos Dioses por favor que arda – suplico en silencio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Jon estiro la mano en esos momentos y sintió que su mundo entero se derrumbaba ante la mas obvias de las verdades. No estaba ardiendo su mano quien estaba metida directamente en el fuego no sentía dolor alguno, aunque podría ver como los bellos de su mano se quemaban, pero su piel, sencillamente estaba intacta.

Retiro su mano se levanto y camino fuera de su habitación, intento caminar más rápidamente en esos momentos correr tanto como pudiera y lo hizo hasta que llego al patio de armas. Quería gritar con rabia, con dolor puesto que acaba de descubrir que todo era una mentira.

Ella no es mi tía, pensó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – Ella es mi madre – entonces camino hacia las criptas rápidamente, con poco sigilo bajo por las escaleras ocasionando que sus botas resonaran con fuerza por todo el lugar, se sorprendió al ver una luz encendida y hay estaba él.

"¡Dime la verdad!"

Exigió con fuerza algo que jamás pensó que haría, puesto acaba de gritarle, exigirle a su supuesto padre que le dijera todo.

Ned cerro los ojos con dolor puesto que sabía que vendría tarde o temprano.

"Tenia la esperanza que olvidarías el asunto"

Dijo sin pudor alguno, puesto que ya de nada serviría mentirle al muchacho, aunque no sabía que tanto había escuchado esa noche podría deducir que debido a la curiosidad de Jon tarde o temprano intentaría resolver por que esa noche la flama de la antorcha no lo había lastimado.

"Necesito saberla, esa noche estabas enfrente de ella y le hablabas de un hijo"

Ned volteo rápidamente mirándole fijamente, con desafió ante las respuestas que exigía su sobrino, que debería decirle toda la verdad o solo una parte de ella. Acaso eso ocasionaría algún cambio con respeto a Jon y su forma de ser, eran temores que no quería llegar a saber.

"Te contare una canción, una de hielo y fuego"

Por primera vez en su vida, no estaba tan seguro de saber la verdad sobre su madre. Pero Jon escucho toda la historia, sobre como una rebelión basada en mentiras había comenzado ante al desconocimiento de los patrocinadores de esta.

Mi madre comenzó una guerra y Jon sintió miedo de mirar a los ojos de Lyanna en esos momentos, una estatua era lo único que tenía por madre.

"Quiero que sepas, que cuando la encontré a ella, sus últimos esfuerzos, se basaran en hacerme prometer que te protegiera"

Entonces ella me amaba pensó Jon mientras miraba los alrededores de la estatua. Esa noche le prometió a su tío que no le diría nada a nadie, teniendo en cuenta el gran peligro que correría, esa noche Jon no durmió.

Tampoco durmió la siguiente y a la tercera noche estaba enfrente de la estatua de su madre observándola en silencio, por fin había conseguido mirarla directamente a los ojos. Los siguientes dos meses Jon paso sus noches en desvelo observando la estatua, a veces se quedaba durmiendo contra las frías paredes de las criptas, otras veces solo se levantaba para ir a dormir a su habitación hasta tarde en las mañanas. Su padre porque ante los ojos de todos en ese castillo él lo era, evito que nadie lo fuera a molestar si decidía hacerlo.

Esa mañana escucho un fuerte alboroto despertándolo y Jon no pudo evitar salir apresuradamente de su habitación, entonces vio a su dulce hermana Arya en el suelo llorando, los motivos eran simples su madre Lady Stark, había descubierto la espada de madera que Jon le había regalado. Ahora estaba en llamas en la chimenea.

Estuvo tentado en huir en esos momentos, pero al ver las lagrimas de Arya iba a correr hacia la chimenea a sacar la espada, pero el fuerte peso que sintió en sus hombros lo evito. Entonces Eddard Stark había ingresado al gran salón exigiendo que todos se calmaron.

Pero Lady Catelyn no se calmó, comenzó acusar a Jon de ser el culpable que el era un salvaje que intentaba inculcar sus pecados en Arya quien debía ser una dama. Quería defenderse, decirle con fuerza que ella no tenía ningún derecho en acusarlo, aunque admitía que era culpable de darle la espada a Arya.

Fue castigado y su padre no lo defendió, claramente no lo iba hacer tenia que seguir con la teatralidad que era su bastardo – Pero soy el bastardo de otro hombre – Eso no importaba pensó Jon, su madre lo había amado de tal forma que suplico que lo protegieran.

Jon nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le molestaba esa mujer, o como Sansa parecía degradarlo diciéndole medio hermano. Lentamente comenzó a molestarse más seguido y temió que fuera la locura de su sangre contaminándolo.

La presencia de Theon Greyjoy no ayudaba, tampoco que a veces Robb parecía desplazarlo hacia un lado debido a que no siempre estaba de acuerdo con las locuras que ambos herederos de grandes casas proponían.

Eran sus aventuras, ir a la aldea o de cacería, dudaba mucho que culparan alguno de los dos si se metían en problemas, claramente Jon temía que si iba con ellos y al final si algo malo pasaba todos lo culparían a él a pesar de ser conocido normalmente por su tranquilidad y serenidad, pero todos necesitaban a veces un pequeño chivo expiatorio.

Theon siempre le recordaba que era un bastardo y que ante su opinión no era mas que una simple mierda, y Lady Catelyn luego del incidente con la espada había hecho hasta lo imposible para que no pudiera estar cerca de Arya, claramente su hermanita la desobedecía lo cual ocasionaba mas disputas entre madre e hija.

Jon no quería ser el culpable de ello, pero disfrutaba en silencio ver la rebeldía en Arya, quería pensar que, si su madre hubiera estado en esa situación, esta no dudaría en rebelarse como lo estaba haciendo Arya ante un trato injusto.

Esa noche nuevamente castigado y reprendido severamente por alguna estupidez en su opinión, Jon estaba enfrente de la estatua de su madre. Pero no observándole, le estaba hablando diciéndole lo molesto que estaba, que quería que estuviera con él para que ambos pudieran irse.

"Si tu estuvieras conmigo, de seguro seriamos una familia"

Jon la miro con desesperación, era una estatua no es como si le fuera a responder. Pero sus palabras le habían dado una idea. Su otra familia estaba en el exilio, escondiéndose de ser asesinados por Robert Baratheon.

El hombre que mato a mi padre y la rabia comenzó a inundarlo, el hombre que permitió que mis verdaderos hermanos fueran asesinados en sus camas siendo tan solo unos niños.

Si mi madre se había escapado con su padre entonces lo amo, debió ser un gran hombre o eso quería creer después de todo su tío le había jurado que su Lyanna nunca había sido raptada, pensó Jon mientras miraba directamente la estatua de su madre – Cuando llegue el momento te mostrare lo que hay en su tumba – Jon recordó las palabras de Eddard Stark.

Este era el momento según su opinión, comenzó a caminar y movió un poco un par de piedras que obstaculizaban el camino, paso detrás de la estatua de su madre para ingresar a la entrada de su tumba.

Estaba demasiado oscuro pensó y se sitio como un niño pequeño que tuvo que devolverse por una antorcha ante el miedo a la oscuridad.

La pared de la entrada estaba toscamente colocada claramente no había sido sellada realmente. Tal vez algún día el pensaba decirme la verdad y traerme a este lugar, pero últimamente escuchaba demasiado sobre como serviría con honor en la guardia de la noche, tal vez ese era el plan enviarme a la maldita guardia y cuando hiciera el juramente me diría todo.

Quito los ladrillos de la entrada rápidamente y cuando tuvo un espacio suficientemente grande ingreso, paso con dificultad, pero lo había hecho. Había una tumba adentro y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir con fuerza al ver el lugar donde descansaba su madre.

Pero había una espada sobre la tumba de Lyanna, también dos cofres a su lado.

Jon puso la antorcha en un punto alto donde pudiera observar todo el lugar, llamo su atención que ambos cofres tenían puestos sus respetivos candados dudaba mucho que pudiera romperlos con una roca, así que enfoco su atención en la espada que era sencillamente hermosa.

La vaina de la espada era totalmente negra, hecha de un fuerte cuero que cuando Jon lo toco sintió la rigidez de este, parecía llevar demasiado tiempo guardada. Además de ello cuando la desenfundo pudo notar como la empuñadura parecía tener un rubí rojo incrustado mientras el resto de la empuñadura era de un ardiente color amarillo como si intentara asimilar la forma de unas llamas.

Pero la hoja de la espada era totalmente de un color semi oscuro e increíblemente a pesar de estar en ese lugar no tenía ninguna señal de oxido o de que se estaba deteriorando ante el poco cuidado.

Era imposible pensó Jon, acaso esa espada era Hermana Oscura al darse cuenta que era acero Valyrio incluso brillaba más que la espada de su tío, Hielo. Necesitaba respuestas así que tomo la espada con fuerza por su empuñadura, la lazo y rompió sin problema alguno los candados de los cofres.

El primero en abrir estaba lleno de cartas, papeles y pergaminos, vio varios de ellos con el sello Targaryen, pero también con el sello de la guardia de la noche. Un cuervo negro y un dragón de tres cabezas.

"¿Quién es el maestre Aemon?"

Intento que su curiosidad no lo consumiera, pero abrió varias cartas y comenzó a leer, sobre historias de dragones, sobre como deberían regresar a este mundo, sobre su forma de incubar pero en todas las cartas se hablaba que eran teorías de que este Maestre Aemon – Esto es absurdo – pensó Jon. Pero entre las cartas encontró poemas y promesas de amor eterno.

Eran de Rhaegar hacia su madre, también noto con interés como había dos de Elia Martell hacia Lyanna hablándole de sus hijos, aunque todas firmadas con una frase que poco le gusto – Espero verte pronto mi amada- Jon supo en esos momentos que no quería seguir leyendo esas cartas.

Cerro ese cofre algo desconcertado en verdad para seguir con el siguiente, entonces los vio. Eran dos huevos de dragón pensó Jon, aunque eran simples rocas muchos dirían. Pero algo dentro de Jon supo de que se trataba como si lo hubieran llamado en esos momentos.

Los tocos y sintió un leve calor dentro de ellos, tal vez estaba enloqueciendo pensó Jon. Uno de ellos era de color dorado brillante y el otro era tan blanco como la nieve misma. También llamo su atención fue el bordado negro adentro del cofre.

Era un estandarte Targaryen, pero mas que eso, era lo que había caído de este cuando lo saco del cofre.

Jon lo tomo entre sus manos, era una carta. Un acta de matrimonio, cuando lo leyó sintió que algo dentro de él cambiaba, como si algo hubiera muerto y resurgido al mismo tiempo puesto que acaba de darse cuenta que no era un bastardo.

Esa noche decidió marcharse. Para que dejara de ser un bastardo, tenia que asegurarse que la familia de su padre retomara lo que era suyo o sino, siempre seria el bastardo de Ned Stark, además estaba seguro que tarde o temprano iba a estallar ante las claras miradas de muchos sobre que el no pertenecía a ese lugar.

No iba a poner a nadie en riesgo, en especial a Robb y Arya, por doloroso que fuera tarde o temprano la verdad podría descubrirse, jamás se perdonaría si algo les ocurriera incluso a sus hermanos mas pequeños Bran y el bebe Rickon.

Dos huevos de dragón y una espada podrían ser prueba suficiente pensó Jon, que los antiguos dioses suyos y de su madre tal vez habían escuchado sus suplicas sobre cuál debería ser el camino que debería tomar.

 **Dos meses después.**

Jon había dejado Invernalia hacia tiempo atrás, lo único que lamento fue no haberse despedido como debía ser de su hermana Arya, aunque quiso darle los motivos verdaderos, pensó que lo mejor era hacerle creer a todos que quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo y en cierta parte eso era real.

No se despidió realmente de alguien, solo tomo sus cosas y algunas monedas que tenía a su disposición para que nadie se atreviera a decir que había robado a su supuesto señor padre. Un plan realmente malo, pero estaba cansado de esperar que el mundo lo aceptara solo por que para mantenerse con vida debía usar el apellido Snow.

Huyo con el mejor corcel que pudo tomar, no espero que alguien lo siguiera, aunque no se sorprendería si fueran avisados las pancartas del norte que él debía ser devuelto ante el hombre que pensaban que era su padre.

Navego desde Puerto Blanco fingiendo ser un bastardo de otra casa, para su sorpresa nadie parecía realmente sorprendido de su historia. Fue un viaje molesto y agotador, tenia que estar vigilante en todo momento de sus pertenencias, si las personas supieran el gran tesoro que llevaba en ese viejo cofre, el saco viejo que usaba en un intento de no llamar la atención y que la espada forrada vulgarmente con pieles era tan valiosa como para comprar toda una flota marítima de guerra en las ciudades libres no dudarían en matarlo.

Su objetivo era el ultimo lugar donde había escuchado sobre la existencia de su familia y era la ciudad Libre de Pentos, un gran puerto comercial, pero esperaba no tener problemas para encontrar a una familia de reyes depuestos y todos con el pelo plateado.

Como lo iban a recibir era su gran pregunta, tal vez lo rechazarían – De seguro podrían verme como la razón de la caída de su dinastía – pensó temeroso Jon.

Pero entonces escucho como el capitán del barco daba la señal que habían llegado y Jon dejo sus pensamientos atrás para salir por fin de sus habitaciones nada cómodas, ese pasaje en el barco junto con la comida le había costado casi todo su dinero y realmente apenas tendría algo para conseguir que comer una vez estuviera en la ciudad.

Cuando salió a cubierta se sorprendió al verla. Era la ciudad mas grande que había llegado a ver y aunque sus torres no eran tan gruesas como las de Invernalia si eran mas altas, casi un centenar de barcos estaban en esos momentos navegando hacia el puerto, donde se podría divisar a miles de comerciantes y personas caminando solo en este. No quería imaginar como era el resto de la ciudad.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba sonreír, era tiempo de comenzar su propio viaje pensó con algo de emoción, quería ver el lado positivo de su locura.

Había sido un viaje sin problemas a pesar que al inicio estuvo realmente nervioso, pero todos en la embarcación parecían estar metidos en sus propios asuntos, podría decir sin temor alguno que muchos estaban también huyendo de sus vidas, hombres que miraban con esperanzas la ciudad mientras que otros estaban tan nerviosos por dejar el barco que Jon podría decir sin temor alguno que esos estaban huyendo.

Increíblemente ver la ciudad era algo majestuoso, pero luego de un tiempo te aburrías, luego estaba el hecho que los puertos estaban tan congestionados que para conseguir un lugar en los muelles tuvieron que esperan varias horas, Jon miro sin mucho entusiasmo como el capitán del barco deseoso de continuar con su viaje hacia otros destinos había solicitado que todos fueran dejados en los muelles usando los botes de remos.

Un viejo marinero a su lado había murmurado sobre como el capitán estaba usando la congestión como escusa para evitar pagar el amarre de barco en los muelles o el desperdicio de su tiempo dándole algo de descanso a su tripulación en tierra.

Pero en esos momentos pensó que no era su problema, tenia propios y en su opinión eran realmente graves. Cuando tomo sus cosas intento disimular el peso de estas, o lo incomodo que iba, tenia que buscar pronto un lugar donde guardar sus pertenencias no quería correr riesgos de que fuera robado.

Cuando el bote se acerco al muelle el marinero que lo llevaba a él y otros dos muchachos cercanos a su edad le había solicitado que se bajaran poco amigable, claramente estaba molesto y nuevamente decidió evitar cualquier confrontación, entonces cuando por fin había tocado puerto Jon sonrió sin poder evitarlo, había llegado a su destino, aunque no esperaba que su búsqueda tuviera mucho éxito reconocía.

La ciudad libre de Pentos era demasiado enorme, intentaba caminar por las calles, pero estaban tan abarrotadas, intentaba no llamar la atención, aunque claramente sus facciones norteñas eran muy llamativas tanto que muchas mujeres le habían intentado acercarse para preguntarle sobre sus servicios, no se sentía a gusto. Nunca fue bueno tratando con ellas y era mas una costumbre en su vida cotidiana que Robb o incluso Theon a veces hablara con ellas en su nombre.

Nunca quiso tener un bastardo así que con el pasar del tiempo dejo atrás todo intento por socializar con ellas.

Luego estaban los niños preguntándole que, si necesitaba ayuda, corrían a su alrededor y miraban con interés las cosas que llevaba, eran ladrones podría decir claramente y se sorprendió de la gran desconfianza que se estaba generando en si mismo cuando caminaba entre las calles y miraba a mas personas siendo tan formales y al mismo tiempo sus ojos mostraban una gran ansia de tomar lo que no era de ellos.

Burdeles, posadas y hasta hostales de alto valor había recorrido, pero no sabia que camino tomar. Había sido una buena idea cuando tomó la decisión de abandonar el norte, pero ahora que estaba en Pentos se sentía más perdido que nunca.

Llego aun punto que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en un pequeño jardín, tal vez era un parque publico y se sorprendió que existieran estos, había escuchado de ellos, pero solo en el Dominio, tal vez los jardines acuáticos en Dorne podrían compararse.

Aun así, estaba agotado, el lugar estaba realmente vacío si se comparaba con las calles que había recorrido, solo una media docena de personas, pero era tan espacioso que podría descansar sin problema alguno.

Sentado en un pequeño muro puso su cofre en el suelo, pero con sus piernas sobre este y su saco a un lado, no quería sentirse agotado, pero lo estaba. Tenia que vigilar sus tesoros pensó Jon, tal vez una vez que los llevara a su otra familia los tomarían y lo desecharían tenia ese temor dentro de él.

Noto con atención a una mujer, era tal vez de unos cuarenta o cercana a los cincuentas miro con interés su cabello plateado parecía estar buscando algo con desesperación entre las flores. Jon no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, tal vez, pero luego negó rápidamente diciéndose a si mismo que era imposible que esa persona estuviera a plena vista además desde que había llegado se dio cuenta que los rasgos Targaryen no eran demasiado extraños en Essos.

Pero aun así al ver a la mujer casi al borde de arrodillarse para su búsqueda, lo hizo sentirse realmente mal, no quería meterse en asuntos de otros, pero su educación y los principios de su tío lo estaban retando a que actuara.

Así que se levantó, lo único que no soltó fue su saco puesto que, aunque era lo menos llamativo era lo que mas valor llevaba que eran los huevos, el cofre tenia otras pertenencias y lo usaba también de señuelo ante cualquier intento de robo.

"Mi señora os puedo ayudar en algo"

La mujer alzo su vista para encontrarse de frente con Jon, su vista estaba algo deteriorada con el pasar de los años y entonces intento enfocar con esfuerzo su mirada, se sorprendió un poco ante lo que veía, pero luego negó internamente.

"Bueno yo, he perdido un viejo pendiente joven"

Jon alzo su ceja extrañado, un pendiente era tan importante para que esa señora estuviera buscando con tanta desesperación, se agacho rápidamente e intento buscarlo. Era algo difícil realmente no sabia ni siquiera como era, pero ver a esa mujer morderse incluso su labio inferior en desesperación para encontrarlo le daba entender que era algo importante para ella.

"¡Creo que lo he encontrado!"

Dijo alegremente mientras se levantaba y tenia entre sus manos un viejo pendiente, era una perla adornada exquisitamente con una estructura de oro.

"Gracias mi joven muchacho, fue un obsequio de mi hijo antes de ir a la guerra"

Jon no dijo nada ante la mirada triste que tenía la señora, quería saber su nombre, aunque no entendía el por qué pero entonces sintió una fuerte risa detrás de ellos y vio a dos niños alzar su cofre y salir corriendo.

"¡Maldición!"

Dijo con furia mientras olvidaba su educación y dejaba a la señora atrás, comenzó a correr detrás de los pequeños bribones, sabia que no debía confiarse y solo había volteado la mirada para ayudar ya le habían robado.

Él podría tener los huevos en su posesión, pero las cartas de su madre, el acta de matrimonio entre sus padres, todos esos documentos que le quitaban la mancha como un bastardo estaban en ese cofre.

Salto e incluso pudo jurar que había tumbado alguien en medio de la persecución por las calles.

Sin detenerse a pensar comenzó a correr calles arriba, subiendo lentamente varias colinas donde parecían estar las casas de las personas mas adineradas de la ciudad. Intento correr tanto como pudiera, pero el peso de las pertenencias en el costal no ayudaba, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperarlos.

Corrió y vio como los dos niños habían ingresado a lo que parecía una pequeña villa, no se detuvo a pensar en esos momentos y lo siguió, camino por la entrada donde había un hermoso jardín. No había guardias, tampoco parecía no haber nadie, tal vez iban para donde su jefe con su reciente botín.

No pensó mucho en esos momentos, ingreso estruendosamente a un patio, su cofre estaba sobre una mesa en medio del patio, era extraño de seguro se habían cansado de hacerlo correr. Camino para tomar su cofre e irse de ese lugar, pero se sorprendió al sentir una espada sobre su cuello.

Volteo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de un hombre, era un norteño pensó Jon ante su apariencia.

"Entrega tu espada muchacho"

Le había dicho, pero Jon no se sintió realmente cómodo con esa orden. Ambos hombres se miraron brevemente, esta persona debía ser un veterano pensó con nervios Jon puesto que no estaba vacilando ni un solo segundo.

De seguro estaba disfrutando tenerlo en esa posición, quien era ese hombre, pero nuevamente sintió la espada sobre su cuello, Jon bajo levemente la mano en señal de rendición y vio como el hombre simplemente relajo el musculo y con ello el apretón.

Le lanzo su costal y este por instinto lo había recibido el peso lo hizo tambalearse aprovechando esa situación Jon desenvaino su espada. Ambos hombres rápidamente chocaron sus espadas, el sonido se escucho por todo el lugar, intento combatir rápidamente pero aquel hombre lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que decidió que era mejor esquivar los golpes que retenerlos con su espada o terminaría en el suelo.

Un par de estocadas, Jon se movió hacia el lado izquierdo salvándose por unos minutos de una cortada profunda, uso la empuñadura de su espada para golpear al hombre en el rostro en un acto de desesperación, este retrocedió claramente molesto al ver su nariz rota, se movió rápidamente de media luna algo que Jon no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, pero sintió el filo cortando parte de su piel.

La espada callo al suelo y Jon se toco por instinto la mano, estaba herido, aunque no de grave pero no sabia si eso era bueno teniendo en cuenta que estaba desarmado.

"¡Es suficiente Ser Jorah!"

Jon se sorprendió, cuando un hombre gordo apareció en escena. Una barba roja poseía y un cabello realmente brillante y llamativo, su gran barriga revoloteaba al caminar como si se tratara de un saco viejo, parecía estar con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro entonces noto a sus otros dos acompañantes, un extraño caballero que tenia una armadura cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, pero eso no era llamativo si no la capucha que llevaba sobre su rostro.

La otra persona quien era un hombre calvo, poseía una sonrisa realmente poco alentadora pero sus vestimentas coincidían con las del primer hombre, parecían una especie de miembros de la nobleza pensó Jon, al menos de Pentos.

Ahora el hombre que lo había derrotado era Jorah y algo en su mente comenzó a buscar donde lo había escuchado antes.

"¡eres el traidor Jorah Mormont!"

Esas palabras claramente lo habían molestado puesto que había alzado nuevamente su espada para apuntarle.

"Veo que tu padre te ha hablado de mí, bastardo"

Jon quería decir que no era un bastardo que nadie, tenía derecho de llamarlo de esa manera, pero estaba ante un hombre cuyo padre o tío realmente, lo había condenado a muerte.

Por otra parte, Jon toco su mano herida, estaba realmente lastimado y necesitaba curarse de inmediato o buscar la manera de limpiar la herida.

"¡Que lamentable primer encuentro!"

Dijo el hombre sin cabello mientras tomaba una prenda que parecía un simple paño blanco y se la extendía a Jon, no tuvo mas remedio que tomarla y ponerla sobre la herida.

"Ve a buscar a un sanador Ser Jorah, ya que ocasionaste esta situación"

El caballero gruño mientras volvía a envainar su espada y caminaba rápidamente al interior de la gran casa. Jon miro a esos individuos, solo parecía tener la atención de los dos hombres con el rostro descubierto, el extraño y misterioso caballero parecía concentrado en otros asuntos menos en él.

"Lamentamos tener que llamar tu atención con este robo, pero me moría por conocerte"

"Tengo la impresión de que ustedes saben quien soy yo, pero no se realmente el nombre de mis captores"

El hombre gordo se rio con fuerza en esos momentos mientras miraba con interés a Jon, comenzó a jugar con su barba roja como si estuviera meditando en esos momentos.

"¿Captores? Prefiero que nos veas mas como tus anfitriones, pero es cierto sabemos quien eres bastardo, no todos los días el amado bastardo de Ned Stark abandona su hogar sin decir una palabra" 

Jon gruño e intento no mostrarse incomodo al darse cuenta que realmente sabían todo sobre él, no sé nada sobre estas personas ni lo que quieren.

"Dudo mucho que mi padre os haya enviado a buscarme"

Una risa se formo en el hombre calvo y camino tranquilamente hacia Jon.

"¡Me gustaría oír vuestra historia!, ¿Por qué has huido de casa muchacho?"

"Solo es un bastardo Varys, déjame matarlo como compensación por la traición de su padre"

Jon miro al caballero y por instinto al suelo buscando su espada para protegerse, aunque supiera el nombre de uno de estas personas, el nombre Varys no significaba nada para él o realmente muy poco.

"Calmaos mi señor, no todos los días tenemos a la sangre Stark entre nosotros, legitimo o no, es el hijo de Ned Stark"

"¡No soy su hijo!"

Y Jon se mordió la lengua en esos momentos, había hablado de mas y sin pensarlo con personas que de seguro solo lo tenían vivo porque creían que Ned era su padre. Lo cual se dio cuenta cuando la sonrisa en los dos nobles desapareció y la mirada del caballero se alzó mirándolo fijamente en esos momentos.

"Esta historia se pone interesante, entonces muchacho, si no eres el hijo de Eddard Stark, no tienes ningún derecho sobre el norte, que desilusión"

El hombre barbado simplemente comenzó a retirarse, al mismo tiempo que Ser Jorah ingresaba acompañado de una joven muchacha, era de piel lo que mas le llamaba la atención, sus ojos eran purpura, tenia un mecho plateado en resaltando de su cabello.

"Mi señora, no deberías estar aquí" 

"No esperaras que me quede en mis habitaciones sin nada que decir Magister Illyrio, además se me ha informado que vuestro invitado necesita algo de ayuda ante la falta de un sanador decente en esa casa"

La joven se le acerco, traiga consigo varios pañuelos y lo que parecía una pequeña cajita con algo de aguja y hilo para cocer la herida. Jon se dejo atender realmente sabia que lo iban a matar y al menos le gustaría tener algo de tiempo si se le ocurria algo.

Todos parecían haberse tranquilizado ante la presencia de la jovencita, estas personas lo quería usar para algo importante, el hombre gordo que parecía llamarse Illyrio y tenia un cargo importante había insinuado claramente que si no era el hijo de Ned Stark no tendría derechos sobre el norte, y el otro hombre Varys quería saber porque estaba en ese lugar, además el misterioso caballero quería matarlo porque creía que era el hijo de Eddard Stark, estas personas eran en extremo peligrosas.

Están conspirando con algo importante pero no había conseguido los motivos o alguna respuesta, pista sobre quienes se trataban.

Entonces cuando la joven doncella había terminado y Jon intento no quejarse puesto que había mostrado poca amabilidad al cocerlo y limpiar la herida, noto como el caballero caminaba a recoger su saco, Jon reacciono, aunque algo tarde puesto que cuando el caballero abrió y miro lo que había adentro rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Jon.

Lo tomo por el cuello y lo alzo con furia en esos momentos.

"¿Dónde los sacaste? ¿A quien se los has robado bastardo?"

Jon sentía como el aire se le escapaba, lo estaban estrangulando ante la mirada indiferente de los presentes salvo por algo de preocupación de la joven. Pero intento golpear dos veces al caballero para que le soltara, pero había fallado infructuosamente.

"Jon Connington baja inmediatamente a ese joven ahora" 

Fue un grito con demasiada fuerza, todos voltearon a mirar a una mujer mayor, de cabellos plateados era la misma mujer que Jon había ayudado hacía unos minutos.

"Su excelencia, este muchacho… bueno el…"

La mujer no espero respuesta, puesto que camino hacia donde se encontraba Jon quien intentaba recuperar el aliento, intento no encontrar irónico que su tocayo de nombre había intentando matarlo.

Varys observo todo en silencio acaba de ver los huevos dentro del costal, era impresionante contando los que había encontrado hacia unos meses en las tierras lejanas, había ahora cinco huevos en su posesión, pero por que este muchacho tenia a dos de ellos.

Entonces noto algo importante en ellos, los había visto antes y entendió entonces la reacción de ese salvaje de Connington. Eran los huevos que el príncipe Rhaegar había estado guardando antes de la rebelión de Robert.

"Si no eres el hijo de Ned Stark"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la mujer cuyo nombre era Rhaella, quien miro al muchacho que intentaba ayudar, el mismo que hacia varios minutos le había ayudado a encontrar su pendiente.

"¿Quién eres realmente Jon Snow? ¿El hijo de Brandon Stark?¿Tal vez de Rickard Stark?"

Varys hablo con tanta seriedad que había sorprendido a todos, incluso a su viejo amigo quien había recuperado el interés en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Es el hijo de Lyanna Stark"

Todos voltearon a mirar a Ser Jorah que traía consigo la espada de Jon, en sus manos estaba Hermana Oscura y el hombre del norte miro directamente al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

"Peleas como tu madre, pensé haberlo imaginado, pero cuando me golpeaste con la empuñadura recordé a Lyanna golpeando de la misma manera a Galbart Glover, también hizo lo mismo con Jon Umber, te pareces aun Stark, pero realmente muy poco a Eddard"

Jon soltó una leve carcajada lo que ocasiono que le doliera la garganta, pero al ver la mirada sorprendida de muchos, estas personas querían usarlo para algo, no sabia quien era, pero el norteño lo había descubierto.

Jon estaba listo para responder la pregunta, entonces se detuvo quien era realmente él, quienes eran estas personas y ante todo tan poco conocía de su madre que nunca había escuchado esa historia.

Pero entonces sintió un par de manos sobre su rostro, era aquella mujer de los jardines, ahora quien lo había salvado de morir estrangulado. Estaba revisando su rostro, pasando sus dedos por todas las partes, hasta la milésima parte de ellas.

"Tienes la barbilla de mi padre, tu abuelo, aunque lamento que heredaras esa mirada de nostalgia de tu padre"

La mujer siguió recorriendo su rostro y cada vez que revisaba cada detalle las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus viejos, cansados ojos.

"Te pareces mucho a tu padre, mi vista podrá estar fallando, pero veo mucho de él en ti"

Jon no podía hablar en esos momentos hasta que entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo las manos de la mujer con fuerza intentando no soltarla, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto pensó.

"Reina Rhaella"

Susurro con temores, mientras la mirada directamente y la mujer asentía, entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo a ver a la doncella que le había curado la herida, quien le miro con sorpresa sin precedentes.

"Aemon, eres tú"

Sintió un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cuello con fuerza. Ella estaba llorando sobre su hombro, y le abrazaba de tal manera como si sintiera temores de perderlo, pero Jon no entendía quien era ella, tal vez era Daenerys, pero no parecía una Targaryen pensó.

"Aemon, soy yo, tu hermana Rhaenys yo te puse ese nombre, mama Lyanna me dejo nombrarte mi amado hermano, le dije a todos que estabas vivo que eras un niño, pero nadie me creía todos hablaban de que habías nacido una niña y que Ashara Dayne en un acto de desconsolación se había suicidado junto con la bebe como una venganza contra el chico Stark" 

Jon no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no dudo en llorar, tenia una hermana de sangre y esta estaba feliz de verlo. No le llamaba medio hermano, no le trataba inferior y se referia a su madre con cariño.

Tenia tantas preguntas sobre su madre, sobre que había pasado realmente durante la rebelión, pero su abuela se puso sobre sus dos nietos abrazándolos con fuerza.

"Déjenos a solos señores, ya habrá tiempo para sus macabros juegos"

Varys solo asintió en silencio, mientras Illyrio abandono el patio también sin decir nada, solo Jon connington quien miraba sus manos como si fueran un pecado – Había intentado matar al hijo de Rhaegar – Su segundo hijo, los dioses lo perdonaran, que su amado príncipe pudiera perdonarlo que acto tan abominable intento cometer, salió corriendo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Varys siguió caminando dándose golpes mentales, como había fallado en descubrir la verdad, cuando sus pajaritos le habían contado que el bastardo del norte había huido de casa pensó que era el momento oportuno de tener un nuevo peón a su favor para cuando los dragones decidieran volver, pero en cambio, este chico no es un peón, por el momento le daría categoría de alfil o incluso una torre.

Pero esto era algo bueno, el sobrino de Ned Stark era un Targaryen, pensar que no le presto mucha atención a Rhaenys pensando que deliraba sobre la niña muerta, pero entonces si Jon era el hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar quien era realmente la niña de cabellos plateados a la cual Ashara había matado en un acto de desconsolación.

Muchos misterios, pero por ahora, debían disfrutar que un nuevo dragón había vuelto con los suyos. Tenia que pensar en nuevas mentiras para el ebrio Rey que ahora fingía servir. Pero tarde o temprano dejaría atrás esa mascara de ser un humilde servidor ante el ciervo, aunque no fueran suyas y propias para Varys su credo al igual que muchos otros eran las palabras de la casa Targaryen, Fuego Y Sangre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Decidí llamar a Jon en este fic con el nombre de Aemon como un homenaje al maestre Aemon quien es uno de mis personajes favoritos tanto de la serie como de los libros. Para mi no tiene logica alguna que Jon se llame Aegon, debido a que Rhaegar ya tenia un hijo con ese nombre.


	3. Saga de Essos: El reencuentro

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : Estaban ocultos esperando el momento adecuado, ahora que la guerra ha comenzado, los Dragones han regresado. Ellos toman lo que deseen, aman con pasión y un fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Jon esta dividido entre ser un Targaryen o un Stark, Aegon teme cometer los errores de su abuelo y Rhaenys solo desea la paz. El problema es que el poder corrompe hasta el mas justo de los hombres y el deseo puede ser confundido con amor.

Y no hay que olvidar que los Targaryen siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

 **Resumen capitulo:** Los dragones se reúnen y un gran festín espera pronto realizarse, pero una mujer roja susurra palabras peligrosas a un dragón.

 **Aviso:** Si quieren disfrutar esta historia olviden el excesivo Honor de Jon Snow, Sigue teniendo fuertes principios pero no al extremo de Ned Stark. El primer capitulo de esta historia fue como un breve avance de los planes Targaryen, de la clase de hombre que se había convertido Jon, ahora veremos como llego a ser quien es y como se encontró con su familia.

* * *

I

Se sentía feliz nuevamente de tener una espada en sus manos, después de mas de tres meses de estar cambiándose de hospedaje para intentar escapar de cualquier persona que hubiese seguido su rastro que no fueran los pajaritos de Varys. A veces estaba con su hermana otras veces con su abuela, se sentía extraño al pensar en eso, que tenia una familia tan completa y a la vez tan resquebrajada; le habían dicho que Rhaenys no había visto a su hermano Aegon hace mas de un año, eso le generaba temores al no conocer cuál sería la reacción de Aegon ante su presencia.

Por eso estaba tan feliz de tocar nuevamente una espada, príncipe o no, bastardo o no, había sido criado como un segundo hijo, como un soldado. Deseaba que Aegon viviera eso, no era una amenaza para su trono.

Entreno arduamente ese día, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer solo descansando cuando su cuerpo lo necesitaba, comiendo y bebiendo lo poco que traían los sirvientes de la nueva mansión en la que se encontraban, realmente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas conoció en los últimos días y en realidad no le importaba, el entendía que los últimos Targaryen debían estar ocultos y quienes los ocultaban era en extremo leales o codiciosos, esperando una recompensa a futuro, lo que sería difícil de lograr sin un verdadero ejército, por ello entrenaba, porque él era un soldado.

Fue cuando ya estaba por fin descansando que sintió un suave toque sobre su hombro y una sonrisa amigable se formo en su rostro al verla, estaba feliz de tenerla nuevamente cerca llevaba una semana que no veía a su hermana.

"Aemon te estaba llamando ¿No me escuchaste?"

Jon sonrió con nostalgia, a pesar de decirle a Rhaenys que lo llamara Jon esta se negaba a hacerlo. Claramente su hermana mostraba un disgusto, más bien desprecio hacia ese nombre - no era digno de un Targaryen – Le había dicho su abuela, quien también se mostraba poco dispuesta a llamarlo por el nombre que le había dado Ned Stark.

"Lo siento, sabes que siempre me distraigo cuando estoy entrenando"

"Lo sé, en eso te pareces mucho a Aegon. Estoy segura que cuando ambos se conozcan serán inseparables"

Jon también lo deseaba, no quería crear fracturas en las ya frágiles relaciones familiares en su opinión.

"Pero ahora no hablemos de Aegon ¿Qué haces aquí? Llevaba más de una semana sin verte"

Rhaenys sonrió con alegría al recordar cual era su misión, había regresado con varios nuevos sirvientes proporcionados por el magister Illyrio, gran amigo de Varys y una persona en la que Jon no confiaba.

"Tendremos una reunión esta noche, se me ha informado, todos estarán presentes desde nuestra abuela hasta nuestro hermano; varios capitanes y comandantes de las compañías mercenarias. Es una reunión que tomo tiempo preparar no podemos faltar"

Jon se movió totalmente inquieto ante esa noticia, no sabía si quería estar presente pues conocería al resto de su familia, también era un duro recordatorio, que se avecinaba una guerra y podría estar en un bando distinto a los Stark.

"No se si es prudente que yo esté presente"

Rhaenys le resto importancia a las palabras de su hermano. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y limpiar la suciedad de su ropa.

"No digas tonterías Aemon, ven las sirvientas te esperan"

Jon suspiro dándose por vencido sabiendo que debía enfrentar sus temores y confrontar a la familia de su padre.

Su hermana lo arrastro hacia lo que habían sido sus habitaciones temporales, le ayudo incluso a desvestirse y Jon se sintió totalmente avergonzado. Las sirvientas llegaron también con ropas y prendas que jamás había visto, demasiado ostentosas para su gusto, no se sentía bien vistiéndolas sentía que estaría en deuda con ese hombre.

"No creo que sea prudente que estés aquí hermana mientras soy desvestido en contra de mi voluntad"

Rhaenys soltó una carcajada que no pudo evitar mientras una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Jon.

"Sabes hermano que si nuestro padre hubiera vivido y nuestra familia siguiera en el trono posiblemente tu y yo ahora seriamos esposos, al menos agradece que no naciste siendo mujer, no olvides el sueño de nuestro padre él deseaba una Visenya, hubieses sido casada con nuestro hermano y conmigo, eso sería aún más raro"

Jon se sonrojo avergonzado, no queriendo recordar las tradiciones Targaryen y al ver la vergüenza de su hermano Rhaenys decidió salir de la habitación no sin antes soltar otra carcajada. Las sirvientas trajeron la bañera y la esponjilla, claramente Jon no iba a salir bien librado de esa situación.

Aceptaba que se sentía mejor luego del baño y la limpieza, Rhaenys no estaba por ninguna parte, pero Jon decidió abandonar su habitación; descendió por los escalones mientras observaba la ropa que llevaba puesta, no se sentía cómodo, pero le llamaba la atención el emblema del dragón que estaba bordado sobre su pecho.

Espero unos minutos a que alguien apareciera en los pisos inferiores y al final observo a su abuela acercándose la cual usaba un bello vestido, su hermana no tardo en aparecer, traía consigo su espada Hermana Oscura.

"Aemon es tiempo de marcharnos, debemos aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para no ser detectados. Ven hermano, nuestros caballos y nuestra escolta nos espera"

Jon decidió no hacer mas comentarios, tomo su espada ato la empuñadura a las correas de su cintura, recordaba sus otras pertenencias las cartas y los documentos los cuales no había vuelto a ver desde que llegó, eso le preocupaba puesto que los huevos de dragón tampoco estaban, no quería pensar en haberlos perdido pero decidió confiar por tonto que pareciera; además era tiempo de marcharse.

II

Nunca había visto tantos hombres armados reunidos, ni siquiera en Invernalia o en el gran salón de su tío; era una pequeña y rustica fortaleza a la que habían llegado a las afueras de Volantis. Había varias banderas y estandartes de las compañías mercenarias, los hombres se miraban con recelo mientras ingresaban a los salones, había un gran comedor presente y un festín servido, donde ya varios capitanes estaban sentados devorándose el puerco y agotando la cerveza.

Su hermana se le acerco y le susurró que había un total de quince capitanes y diez comandantes, un importante número de estos pertenecían a la compañía dorada, también había otras compañías famosas como la compañía de la rosa, los segundos hijos entre otras más cuyos nombres apenas era capaz de recordar.

Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los hombres de largos cabellos, pechos descubiertos y extrañas espadas en forma de media luna, sin mencionar que apestaban a estiércol de caballo. Rhaenys no los miraba directamente dijo que eran los temidos Dothraki que habían sido invitados por su tío Viserys.

Jon no quiso hacer ningún comentario, pero consideraba que era una mala idea la presencia de guerreros tan cuestionables, podrían venderlos por dinero, pero su abuela Rhaella comentó que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para regresar a casa y para ello debían correr ciertos riesgos.

Notó la presencia de Jon Connington, Jorah Mormont y para su desagrado el Magister Illyrio que hablaba animadamente con quienes suponía eran los representantes de este tan selecto grupo, Jon no sabía si reír o preocuparse ante la falta de candidatos confiables para conseguir un ejercito.

"Así que tú eres Aemon, poco te pareces a nosotros, pero eso es algo bueno de que otra manera hubieses pasado como un simple bastardo, piensa en el lado positivo los bardos cantaran varias canciones sobre el dragón que se disfrazó de lobo"

La persona que lo había saludado era un hombre de estatura promedio, cabellos dorados y una extraña pero inquietante sonrisa.

"Tío Viserys, me alegra tu presencia"

"Ah, mi querida sobrina veo que estas feliz por encontrar a alguien que poco se parece al resto de nosotros. Además, sería imposible para mi y mi hermana perdernos tan importante reunión familiar"

Rhaenys intento ocultar su molestia con una sonrisa tímida a pesar que internamente deseaba golpear a su tío, afortunadamente apareció otra persona, una muchacha con un hermoso cabello y una tierna sonrisa. Tomo las manos de Rhaenys y besó sus mejillas.

"Mi amada sobrina, ignora los comentarios de mi hermano, es su manera de decir que está feliz de verlos y de estar cerca de nuestra madre"

Luego esta muchacha de cabellos dorados volteo hacia Jon, lo abrazo efusivamente mientras tocaba levemente su rostro con suavidad.

"Mi sobrino, en verdad eres un chico guapo. Soy tu tía Daenerys puedes considerarme como una amiga o una hermana y también puedes decirme Dany, todos en nuestra familia lo hacen y tú ya eres parte de ella. Estoy feliz que el perro del usurpador no te haya lastimado"

Jon sintió varias emociones confusas al conocer a sus tíos, reconocía que su tía era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, no es que Rhaenys no fuese una mujer atractiva. Mientras que su tío parecía disfrutar de tener una lengua afilada, en cuanto a los comentarios sobre su tío materno ya varias veces había escuchado que lo llamaban el perro del usurpador, sentía totalmente injusto que a Ned Stark lo consideraran en esos términos; quiso defenderlo, realmente lo deseaba y abrió levente su boca con intenciones de hacerlo, pero sintió el agarre de Rhaenys sobre el con una mirada de advertencia, decidió callar. Se sintió el mayor de los cobardes, pero sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para generar discordia.

"Yo sé que nunca tendría intenciones de lastimarme"

Se genero un breve silencio entre los presentes mientras que Daenerys miraba fijamente a Jon intentando descifrarlo, saber que tanto había sido educado por aquel hombre quien parecía tener cierta autoridad moral sobre Jon a pesar de la lejanía, pues pudo sentir algo de molestia proviniendo de él cuando había llamado en forma peyorativa a Lord Stark.

"Es importante que no olvidemos de donde provenimos"

Dijo Rhaenys con una sonrisa mientras aprovechaba la situación y comenzaba a contarle momentos de su infancia que compartió con Daenerys cuando ambas jugaban juntas, compartían, reían y lloraban, pero la mirada intensa de Viserys sobre el no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

"¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"

Preguntó Jon después de varios minutos de sentirse observado y escrutado por los ojos de su tío.

"Claramente, desde que te vi quería preguntarte sobre la valiosa carga que trajiste contigo"

Jon miró inconscientemente la espada que llevaba sobre su cintura, pero Viserys se rio ante esto mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino para intentar alejarlo de las damas presentes, pero tanto Rhaenys como Daenerys no permitieron que se alejaran demasiado.

Viserys noto esto e intento no demostrar su molestia pues deseaba preguntarle a Jon o Aemon ante sus ojos sobre el contenido de la tumba de Lyanna, pero claramente las mujeres no confiaban en el para no actuar contra Aemon. Era algo tonto en su opinión, entendía que de niño había heredado ciertas manías de su padre, pero aprendió a controlarlas o al menos a no permitir que su temperamento sacara lo peor de él o eso le gustaba creer.

"Bueno ya que no nos dejaran solos hablaremos directamente. No se si puedo confiar en ti, pero Rhaenys lo hace, aunque esto se justifica con que ha llorado tu muerte desde que era una niña. Todos sabíamos que Lyanna estaba embarazada claramente algunos se enteraron más tarde, tu entiendes todos escaparon cuando eran unos bebés y en su momento se les dijo, pero todos creíamos que eras una niña. Ashara le escribió a Varys que era una niña de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas, pero luego nos enteramos que ella salto desde una torre junto con la niña, pensábamos que estabas muerto"

Jon contuvo su respiración mientras Rhaenys se sentía molesta al ver que le recordaban algo tan doloroso que hacia tan poco había superado o pensó que lo hizo. Daenerys sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero era vigilante de su hermano para que este no cometiera ninguna locura, por ello soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio cuando sonaron las trompetas.

Jon Connington ingreso al salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los capitanes, comandantes y demás invitados voltearon su mirada hacia su acompañante, un joven de estatura promedio que cubría su rostro con una túnica negra, esta túnica tenia bordes rojos los cuales eran llamativos.

Toda la atención en el gran salón estaba enfocada en esta persona, algunos mercenarios tenían una leve sonrisa triunfante en su rostro – Había llegado su empleador – Jon sintió un leve temor surgiendo dentro de él, puesto que temía o al menos presentía de quien se trataba.

Rhaenys a su lado sonrió con gran entusiasmo, mirada que compartieron todos menos Viserys quien parecía restarle importancia a todo, mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino norteño.

"Les doy las gracias a todos por asistir"

El recién llegado descubrió su rostro, era realmente una persona bella, la piel en su rostro era pálida, tal vez más cercana y parecía al marfil, pero su cabello completamente plateado. Jon lo miro totalmente absorto por las circunstancias, entonces esa persona era su hermano Aegon, el legítimo soberano.

Aegon saludo a los capitanes y comandantes mientras era seguido de cerca por Connington, se escuchaban promesas de gloria y ante todo sobre la gran cantidad de oro que iban a recibir, Jon no se atrevía a moverse, sintiendo que tenia realmente poco o nada que decirle a su hermano de sangre, decidió esperar para presentarse a este. Pero Rhaenys y Daenerys no pensaron lo mismo, se abalanzaron sobre Aegon, lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras cubrían su rostro de caricias y hablaban bellas palabras.

Nunca escucho una sola palabra de Aegon, incluso no sabia que una persona pudiera expresarse con tanta gracia y elocuencia. Se sentía avergonzado pues realmente hasta ahora no se había vuelto a sentir como un bastardo, pero este Aegon quien hablaba, realizaba una serie de brindis por futuras victorias e incluso soltaba breves versos llenos de bellas palabras hacia las mujeres de su familia, ante sus ojos era realmente un príncipe perfecto – Mejor que Robb – entonces fue cuando su presencia fue notada por su hermano mayor.

"Tu debes ser Aemon, mi hermano menor, del cual he escuchado tanto hablar por parte de nuestra amada hermana en sus cartas, un gran espadachín según sus palabras"

Jon asintió levemente, comprendiendo que era tiempo que dejara atrás a Jon Snow y empezara actuar como muchos esperaban – La mirada de todos estaba sobre él – Sobre Aemon Targaryen, no sobre el bastardo de norte, hijo de Ned Stark y una prostituta de taberna quien nadie parecía recordar. Soy el hijo de Lyanna Stark y del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

"¡Su alteza! Es un honor estar aquí contigo, nuestra hermana exagerada claramente por amor hacia su hermano menor"

"No digas eso Aemon, claramente mis palabras están llenas de amor, pero realismo, Aegon nuestro hermano es un gran guerrero"

Rhaenys noto el nerviosismo de su hermano Aemon a tal punto que decidió posicionarse a su lado, entrelazo sus manos para darle apoyo, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia a Aegon para que no hiciera ningún acto que pudiera lastimar las futuras relaciones entre ambos hermanos.

"Tendremos que comprobarlo pronto, cuando regresemos a casa, cuando estemos enfrente de los ejércitos Baratheon, Tully, Arryn y Stark, todos ellos van a pagar con fuego su traición"

Rhaenys cerro los ojos con derrota, sabiendo que Aegon no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, era algo que la desilusionó.

"Los Stark, no son nuestros enemigos"

Fue un leve susurro, pero fue suficiente para que la mirada de Aegon fuera totalmente llena de enojo y molestia. Aegon tomo rápidamente una copa de vino que se le había ofrecido por parte de uno de los sirvientes.

"¿En verdad crees que los Stark no estarán en nuestra contra?"

"Se que mi tío, nunca lucharía contra mí y sé que sus hijos tampoco lo harían"

"¡Oh contra ti! ¿Acaso quieres ser el Rey hermano?"

Rhaella comenzó a pasar rápidamente entre varios de los invitados los cuales parecían estar completamente divertidos por la escena que se les estaba ofreciendo, ella era la abuela de ambos tenia que evitar que cometieran una estupidez. La cual parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Aegon intento llevar la copa varias veces a sus labios para beber el vino, pero siempre se detenía para responderle a Aemon, claramente no confiaba que este bastardo del norte no hubiera venido para arrebatarle su familia y su trono. Jon nunca perdió de vista el extraño comportamiento de aquel sirviente.

Algo no le estaba generando confianza, la jarra de vino estaba llena, siempre al lado de Aegon y parecía totalmente impaciente por que su hermano tomara de esta, además se negó dos veces a servirle vino a otros presentes, quería golpear a Aegon por acusarlo de querer robar su trono, nunca pensó en el trono cuando huyo de invernalia incluso pensó en que Viserys sería el rey, nunca él.

"No tengo ningún interés en el trono"

Aegon se rio con fuerza sin ninguna intención de creerle, estaba a punto de tomarse por fin su vino hasta que el vaso cayo al suelo por un fuerte empujón de Aemon.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Varios guardias desenfundaron su espada, pero Aemon nunca perdió la vista del sirviente. Todos creyeron que acaba de atacar a su hermano, quien era el legitimo heredero al trono, pero el Targaryen menor no pareció notar la gran hostilidad que se había formado hacia él.

Se agacho tomando la copa, estaba medio rota pero no importaba aun tenia un poco de vino en esta, se acerco al sirviente que había servido vino a Aegon – Para ser un copero parecía demasiado ansioso por alejarse de su señor – extendió la copa aquel muchacho.

"¡Quiero que bebas de esta copa!"

El muchacho no parecía responder, los demás comenzaron a darse una idea de lo que acababa de suceder, Rhaella quien había llegado a tiempo para evitar que Aegon cometería alguna tontería como atacar a Aemon por su reciente arrebato.

El muchacho titubeo suficiente para declararse culpable ante los ojos de tantos, soltó la jarra se escucho el fuerte sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose mientras comenzaba a correr. Varios guardias comenzaron a perseguirlo con el objetivo de atraparlo.

No llegando demasiado lejos por la multitud, los cuales en su gran mayoría eran guerreros, soldados; rápidamente Jorah Mormont se acerco al vino, este parecía emanar un aroma demasiado dulce, claramente intentaba ocultar algo.

"Es lamentable y terrible saber que tenemos un asesino en nuestra exclusiva reunión"

Las palabras del magister Illyrio le genero un fuerte malestar a Aemon, no era de su agrado ese hombre barrigón, además este tipo era la persona que contrataba los sirvientes.

"¡Yo en cambio creo que esta es una gran oportunidad!"

Las palabras de Viserys resonaron en todo el lugar, todos se miraron sorprendidos. Menos Aegon que miraba el vino derramado en el suelo, solo para subir la mirada con furia a su tío por aquellas palabras.

"Explícate tío ¿Como esto puede ser una gran oportunidad?"

Viserys sonrió con triunfalismo puesto que tenía la atención de todos sobre él.

"Aemon pido disculpas por cualquier duda que haya tenido sobre ti, eres leal a la familia la muerte de Aegon te hubiera convertido en Rey ¿Lo sabes?"

"No tengo ningún deseo de ser Rey, al igual que no tengo ningún deseo de luchar contra la casa Stark"

Rhaella temía esa sonrisa de su hijo, siempre le generaba una gran preocupación, le recordaba mucho a su hermano-esposo ese vil hombre que era el único culpable en su opinión de la caída de su familia.

"Es algo respetable Aemon, tal vez mas adelante Aegon te recompensa por tu lealtad dándote el norte y las chicas Stark para ti, pero esta es una gran oportunidad. Mis señores, mi familia y yo tenemos a nuestro sacrificio para el despertar de los dragones, ¡traer los huevos!"

Gritó con entusiasmo Viserys mientras los demás presentes le miraban como si hubiese perdido la cordura, pero los Dothraki no dudaron en obedecerlo pues estaban pagos por ese hombre.

"Tomad las mesas, tomad las sillas. Haremos una pila funeraria para crear nueva vida"

Fueron las palabras de la sacerdotisa roja. Ahora Viserys creía en ella pues le había anunciado la llegada del dragón del norte y Aemon estaba frente a él; todos en su familia lo miraron, pero nadie lo detuvo. Todos estaban pasmados mientras la gran pila funeraria se llego a formar en su salón.

El sirviente fue atado a un poste de madera, el cual estaba ubicado en el centro de la pila funeraria, Rhaella quería tener el valor de detener esto, pero no pudo, los hombres ya no escuchaban sus palabras.

Viserys siguió gritando que trajeran los huevos de dragón, los cuales el Magister Illyrio había estado ocultando y al notar la presión de los hombres armados se vio obligado a traerlos.

"Es una locura"

Hablo por fin Aemon, Rhaenys estaba de acuerdo con él. Ambos miraron a Aegon esperando que este actuara, pero parecía totalmente hipnotizado por las palabras de Viserys.

"¿Funcionara?"

Rhaenys no podía creer que su hermano preguntara tal cosa y también le sorprendía la pasividad de Daenerys. Los cinco huevos fueron traídos, los tres que Viserys y Daenerys consiguieron con ayuda de Illyrio y Varys más los dos que Jon, ahora Aemon trajo consigo del norte, los que encontró en la tumba de su madre.

Los cinco huevos fueron puestos en frente de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, solo Rhaella no tenía un huevo, Viserys consiguió convencer a los mercenarios que si esto no funcionaba se quedarían con los huevos, los cuales tenían un valor exorbitante; si le ayudaban a realizar el sacrificio.

"Necesitan nuestra sangre, eso dicen mis investigaciones y las cartas del Maestre Aemon que llego a escribir a mi hermano Rhaegar lo confirman"

Sonrió con diversión mientras hacia un corte en la palma de su mano con una daga. Aegon, aunque un poco dudoso apoyo la idea, luego Daenerys quien parecía estar pensando en si usar la daga contra Viserys, pero al final siguió con el plan, sin embargo, Aemon y Rhaenys tuvieron que ser sujetados a la fuerza y Viserys en persona se encargo de realizar el corte necesario en las manos de los hermanos que no dejaban de resistirse.

La sangre fue recolectada en una copa para luego ser derramada sobre los huevos. Mientras tanto Illyrio convencía de usar a los demás sirvientes, al menos a cuatro mas de ellos y Viserys acepto con gusto. Aegon apartaba la mirada avergonzado por apoyar estos actos, pero estaba desesperado por conseguir un dragón que valía por mil ejércitos.

"Y así comienza"

Susurro Viserys mientras arrojaba la antorcha en llamas sobre las personas encadenadas en la pila funeraria.

"No, así termina"

Susurro Daenerys.


End file.
